


The Worst Meeting

by AsunaFairy



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Christmas, Elias Goldstein - Freeform, F/M, Love, klaus goldstein - Freeform, wizardess heart, wizardess heart +
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaFairy/pseuds/AsunaFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias invites Asana home for Christmas to meet his family for the first time, and to spend his first Christmas with Asana as a couple.</p>
<p>Elias's family are not quite sold on Asana, and planned to make her stay uncomfortable. At dinner, Walter, as head of the family and having heard of all her magic screw-ups from Klaus, he has requested the guest to use her magic to light up the candles in the centre of the table, and it goes wrong.</p>
<p>Humiliated and embarrassed from the laughter and feeling like an embarrassment to Elias, after his scolding glare, Asana's heart breaks, the Christmas she'd longed to have brought to shambles, she decides to leave for home.</p>
<p>Elias scolds his family into guilt, and begs for Asana to stay. Overhearing Elias's pleas and the romantic speech he gives, his family realised the mistake they had made, and apologise to Asana and request her stay for the holiday. </p>
<p>A chance to show her magic skills opens, and she redeems herself, before the happiest Christmas of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Character names: are not the actual names provided by Solmare, exceptions for Walter and Elaine, and are of my own creation for the purpose of this story.

The start of the six week Christmas break had arrived. The usual busy academy grounds, sprawling with hard-working student-wizards, were left a deserted castle with only a few people roaming the grounds, and the presence echoing through the deaf corridors.

A few months ago, Elias had invited Asana to his home for Christmas and notified his parents of her arrival to their home this winter.

In his previous trips home, his parents had wondered when Asana would grace them with her presence, though their inclinations were mingled with an uptight and dreaded tone. Though, they had promised, rather unconvincingly, to Elias, after countless pleas from him to be kind and open minded toward Asana and his relationship with her, they’d oblige.  
Klaus decided he’d travel with Elias and Asana home, as he usually did, though with only Elias. However, he’d requested Elias’s assistance to finish the last of his work for the year before leaving for home.

Elias and Asana had been dating for one year and two months now, and her magic had only slightly improved with less and less mistakes being made, though the occasional slip up here and there.

The liveliness hadn’t faded from their relationship, and despite the occasional disagreement, their bond was only growing stronger and stronger each day they spent together.  
In the past year, the couple celebrated both their birthdays and spent a love holiday, Halloween and Easter together, only to soon spend another holiday in each other’s company (in which Asana hopes to add another smile to the book Elias gave her during the Love Holiday). Also, Elias had accompanied Asana to her hometown during the two-week break mid-year.

Even their dates, study time and flirting, only made their love for each other stronger. Asana had a horrible fever during the fall and Elias cared for her greatly, and when he fell ill with the same sickness, Asana had carried soup to his dorm at the permission of the boys’ dorm mother. Those memorable moments stood out like stars in the night sky for the both of them, they couldn’t be happier.

Asana had become familiar with Klaus now, after agreeing to meet with her and through their various meetings around the school grounds. Klaus had gradually grown to like her, especially after seeing how happy his brother is around her, and now he treats her like a little sister.

Recalling that day Klaus had begun to tease her as if he was her big brother and she didn’t like it, his response was only a menacing grin and sharp violet eyes and lastly “Better get used to it, Bunnyhead.”

That day, Asana’s emotions and thoughts ran wild at the approaching time when she’d finally meet the rest of Elias’s family. Nervousness, confidence and fear confused and crippled her body in anxiety and her thoughts had a thousand different scenarios playing in her mind about how the meeting would play go.

Last night, Amelia had helped Asana pack and reassured her friend that Elias’s family would love her, reminding her that Klaus liked her too. In the process, they had spent hours organising Asana’s appearance.

Amelia had left that morning, as she had a long journey, but had helped Asana braid her hair into the French milkmaid-braid, leaving two wavy strands of hair purposely falling to the side to frame her face and compliment the her outfit and make-up.

As the season had changed to winter, Asana had opted to wear the warmest and most mature and sophisticated outfit she could find in her collection, with the approval of Amelia.

A cotton-white sweater dress, with a cleverly knitted geometric design on the chest and long sleeves and a turtle neck, perfectly tailored and expertly cut, hugged her figure, flattering her hips and thighs. The knee-length dress coupled with her slender figure complimented her light make-up and chestnut French-milkmaid braid with elegance and maturity. Lastly, gossamer white leggings covered the remaining skin on her legs and became a good insert for her grey ankle-boots, and white cotton gloves covered her hands. The entire get-up made Asana appear regal and gracious, and absolutely exquisite.

She paced around in circles, waiting for Elias and Klaus to come and collect her and make their way home for Christmas. Calming herself down, Asana sat on Elias’s trunk and pulled out the book he intended to read from his bag. As she was about to read, a voice greeted her. “Good morning, beautiful lady,” the familiar voice called to her.

“Good morning, Luca,” Asana shined her usual smile, as she did with every person she greeted.

“It is rude for a prince to force his princess to wait,” he teased as he leaned against a lamp post.

“Elias is helping Klaus finish his work so we can leave quicker,” Asana attempting to avoid any flirtatious motive from Luca. “What are your plans for Christmas, Luca?”

“So, I heard this rumour that you were going with Elias to his place?” Luca asked, repositioning himself against the post.

“Y-yes, what is it to you?” her quizzical gaze pinned on him.

“Don’t stare at me with suspicion, I’m just confirming the rumour,” he retorted the look on her face.

“Luca, I have known you long enough to know that you don not interest yourself in other people’s affairs if you aren’t up to something suspicious,” her attention looking for anything readable on his face.

“Well, if Elias’s family manage to scare you away, you should consider dating me,” he leaned down on one knee, mere inches from Asana’s face. “But, because you look absolutely stunning in that outfit, may I request a kiss under the mistletoe from her princess?”

Above their heads, Luca held a mistletoe.

“What?!” her pink eyes expertly shaded in light mascara and eyeliner made her angry gaze attractively cute, as she backed away from Luca in protest. “No! No way!”

As Luca was about to flirt with Asana, two tall and gallant figures strode toward the boy’s dormitory, talking to each other. Instantly, the blonde couple and their twin-like appearance confirmed their identities.

“Luca, what do you think you are doing with that mistletoe?” Elias pinned his sharp violet eyes on the green-haired flirt.

“Seeing if Asana would share the Christmas cheer with a kiss underneath the mistletoe,” he answered playfully.

Irritated, Elias’s gaze grew infuriated. “There is only one man she’s kissing this Christmas and it is not you!” he growled, curling his cotton-glove covered hand into hers. “Are you ready to go, Asana?”

“Y-Yes,” she answered nervously, gathering her two lilac-coloured bags. “Merry Christmas, Luca.”

Waving Luca goodbye, Klaus, Elias and Asana made way to the train station with their luggage and trunks in toe.

“Oh, I borrowed your book while I waited for you and Klaus,” she handed back his book as they walked into the town beyond the academy’s gates.  
Elias placed the book inside his luggage, before taking hold of Asana’s hand once more.

A brisk wind was swirling through the buildings in town as winter settled in for the festive season. The trees were leafless, bare grey branches heavily powdered with snow, and the flowers’ delicate petals closed, shielding the deathly cold ice from damaging the beauty. All the grass was covered in a white blanket and the water of the pond frozen over.  
Despite being rugged, Asana shivered on the train station’s platform. Klaus and Elias had dressed in thick-cottoned jackets and gloves and high-lengthened black boots to shield their bodies from the cold. 

“Why is it so cold?” her complaint reaching the ears of Elias, looking incredibly warm in his attire.

“Pathetic. Rugged up and you are still complaining it is cold,” he taunted, but wrapped one of his long jackets around her shoulder. “Better?”

“Much, thank you,” Asana cuddled into the warm thick-cotton jacket, shaded silver grey.

Klaus and Elias looked so warm, like a pair of warm teddy bears, Asana thought she’d be warmer cuddled up against Elias, her teddy bear and Klaus she’d assume as the grizzly bear, ready to rip to shreds any person wanting a cuddle from him.

“Why did you wear a dress if you knew it was going to be cold?” Klaus looked down on her choice of dress.

“What? Do I look ugly?” she turned her gaze from Klaus to Elias, wondering if she’d chosen the right thing to wear. “It is the warmest and mature winter dress I own, and I want to make a good first impression with your parents.”

“…So, that’s why you look that gorgeous today,” Elias’s comment went straight to Asana’s heart.

“Suck up,” Klaus muttered under his breath at Elias’s smooth compliment.

Elias could tell by the effort she’d put into her style that she was nervous. Indeed, she always made an effort to dress nicely for him, despite the fact that he didn’t care and she had a decent fashion sense anyway.

“Listen, be yourself and act confident and I’m sure they’ll love you, hopefully,” Elias assured her with a gentle smile.

Before Asana could say a word, a train horn rang in the distance. A smoky haze revealed the polished black steel of the steam engine, as the train coaxed to a stop at the platform, a burst of steam squealing from the exhaust pipes.

The quiet train station transformed to a noisy buzz, as people moved to board and depart the seven cars. Royal red and black donned the exterior of the wooden of cars and the interior was equally captivating. Though, the three passengers were unsurprised by the aesthetic design as they had boarded this train many times.

Gentlemen they were, Klaus and Elias offered Asana into a vacant cabin first and she obliged, taking a seat by the window. Followed by Elias, placing his and her bags of luggage on the racks above, before sliding beside his girlfriend and resting his hand in hers. Lastly, Klaus, packing his trunk on the racks above, seated himself on the opposite side of the couple and gazed out of the window and onto the busy train station.

Only three hours to go before the most nerve racking moment of their lives were upon them, and Klaus could feel the nervousness coming to boil in their bodies. Grinning, he glanced out the window once more.

Truth is, Elias had a troubled relationship with his father and eldest brother (an age gap issue here) and was not well familiar with Elaine either. His mother, oppositely, was over-bearing, especially of Elias, because he was her youngest baby and she pitied the treatment Elias received from his father. Klaus knew this too well, and could tell Elias was thinking they’d be rough on her.

“Do you think they’ll like me?” Asana’s nerves begun to ooze sweat onto her hands as the tension grew.

Elias paused for a moment, looking bashful “…sure, they will,” he couldn’t look at her face, unknowing how his family would react to her.

After all, Asana did not fit the dignified and uptight qualities that his family were used to, she was not refined, but she was unique and he loved her. He’d hope they see that.

Asana had fallen asleep on Elias’s shoulder, Klaus watching on.

“She has a moron’s face,” he tormented.

“She does not,” defending her, the train started to pull into their station.

“Asana, we’re here," softly kissing her on the lips to wake his sleeping princess.

Popping open her eyes, quite adorably, Asana smiled into Elias’s eyes at the sound of his gentle voice. Remarkably, her French-milkmaid braid and make-up remained intact and her clothes still ironed-straight, hugging her figure.

Coaxing to a stop, the men gathered their luggage, again offering Asana out of the cabin first and Elias helping her off the train. “Thank you,” her little voice spoke to Elias as they landed on solid ground.

This train station belonged in a high-end city suburb, with not a single piece of litter scattered on the ground, but dusted in white snow. The awnings above were curled iron bars, hanging signs in scripted writing. Though, the plants, normally radiant and vibrant in colour, were coated in white snow like icing sugar dusted over cakes.

Hand-in-hand with Elias and Klaus moving ahead of the two, a slim but older gentleman greeted the brothers as Masters. His brownish skin darkened and wrinkled with age, and his eyes drooped low. His attention met with Asana, but he did not greet her at all and ushered to pack two trunks in the boot of the car.

“Excuse me, Bailey!” Elias spoke up with a superior voice.

“Yes, Master Elias?” the chauffeur named Bailey meet with Elias’s voice.

“Would you mind packing Miss Asana’s bags?” he calmly ordered.

“My apologies Master Elias, but Master Walter and Lady Mary-Alice have requested I not serve Miss Asana,” Bailey answered with genuine sorrow, the man was doing as he was ordered.

“Elias, it’s fine, I can pack my own bags,” her sweet voice prompted Bailey to disobey his original orders. “Please, do not tell Master and Lady?”

“I won’t,” Klaus and Elias replied at the same time.

Bailey opened the back door of a black polished car to the trio, and they settled into the leather seats. Nerves were climbing, and Asana gripped onto Elias’s hand, already feeling unwelcome after hearing Bailey’s request.

Minutes down the street, Asana looked back to the train station, wondering if it would be a terrible idea to army roll out of the car to avoid this meeting. Oh, how her nerves were making her sweat.

“Elias?” Asana’s voice quivered with nervousness. “Do I really look presentable? Maybe, I should just go home? What if they don’t like me?…” a thousand questions were shooting quickly from her mouth as she trembled with anxiety.

“Wow, she hasn’t even met them yet and already she’s having an anxiety attack,” Klaus teased.

“You aren’t helping, are you?” Elias snapped at his comment, knowing his brother saw the amusement in all of this.

“First of all, you are not going to spend Christmas alone, and second, they can put up or shut up because I love you and one way or another they’ll have to accept that,” his attention turned to Asana as she exhaled a deep breath. “Besides, we are nearly there, and it would be silly to turn back now.”

Elias gave her a soft kiss on the lips, careful not to disturb her makeup, but he felt the cold sweat forming on her face. “It’ll be okay, okay?” he looked her in the eyes as she nodded in response to his question.

Only twenty minutes between departing the train station, did the car slow down and pulled onto a whitened driveway and through the opened golden gates with a golden arch awning with the letters ‘Goldstein’ wielded in the design.

The distance between the gates and the house was long, and Elias described to Asana how the garden usually looked during summer and spring, and how he’d love to bring her back just so she could witness the vibrant colour and life which occurred during the blooming seasons, even in fall the garden looked majestic in the auburn carpeting of leaves.  
As the car slowly approached the house, the view of a large and marble white home came to view with a large fountain in the middle of the drive way.

“This is my home,” Elias verified as Asana’s jaw-dropped.

“It’s huge!” she hadn’t seen such a large home in her life. “I’ve never seen a home this big!”

“This is the city, those that can afford homes like these live in them,” Klaus rolled his eyes at her childish glee. “That childish behaviour is something you don’t want our parents to see.”

“Klaus!” Elias scolded him.

Exiting the car, Elias collected his trunk and her bags of luggage, while a butler carried Klaus luggage inside and requested where he’d like him to put it. “In my room,” was his answer. Klaus moved on inside, while another butler came and collected Elias’s luggage but not Asana’s.

After a scolding glare from Elias, and a sweet smile from Asana, the butler carried her bags to Elias’s room too.

Elias curled his hand in Asana’s as her nerves triggered another anxiety attack as they walked toward the main door. Up marble stairs into a covered front porch, structurally held in place by roman-like pillars, and inches from the polished beige door, Elias turned the knob to reveal the inside of his home.

Asana’s jaw dropped at the size and grandeur of the interior, which equally matched the grandeur of the exterior.

The colour choice was a yellow-gold and white. The foyer leading to a gold carpeted and polished oak-tree railed staircase, leading to more rooms upstairs. The foyer itself has naturally lit-up by daylight and had a walk-in closet to place jackets, coats, shoes and umbrellas.

Elias removed Asana’s jacket and abandoned them to the closet as he did with his own brown jacket, revealing a long sleeved cotton white shirt underneath. How handsome he looked. Down the hallway, the walls were bathed a white marble with furniture in each direction, and family portraits everywhere.

Asana didn’t know where to look, it was all so different and … expensive. She was cautious not to bump a thing fearing it’s worth and rarity. Somewhere down the hallway, chatter could be heard.

“Ready?” Elias asked her.

“…Yes, I’m sorry if I embarrass you,” her gaze wondered back to Elias, and her attention shifted back to her nerves.

Closer and closer, the sound of chatter grew near, and the nervous sweat became ice cold over her body and even Elias oozed a nervous sweat.

Entering, the well-lit parlour room, the fireplace was ablaze and the smell of freshly brewed tea warmed the senses, but tinsel and glitter and a fir-tree captured the Christmas spirit. The chatter silenced as Elias entered the room with Asana in toe, holding her hand and no signs of letting her go. Elias stood to their side, obstructed by a small-table between the brown sofas where Walter and Mary-Alice sat opposite Julius and Elaine in the other. Klaus tending the tea brewed by the fireplace.

“Father, Mother, Julius and Elaine, may I introduce you to Miss Asana Way as my girlfriend. Klaus is already acquainted with Miss Way through the Academy, she is a wizard too,” Elias stood tall and confident as he addressed the blonde-haired party.

“P-Pleasure to-to m-m-meet y-you all,” Asana’s anxiety had her blushing bright red and stuttering her words, and in her mind she wished she could replay this moment right now. “Thank-thank you f-for inviting m-me into your-your ho-home for Chris-Christmas,” she bowed to the family gracefully, though her body trembled visibly to the rest of the family.

“Pft…haha, does she have a speech impairment?” Julius chuckled at her blubbering, Elaine and his parents joining in the chuckle.

If her face was not on fire, it certainly was now.

“She’s shy,” Elias nudged Asana to pull herself together, although he knew how terrified she was.

“Shy, huh?” his mother sarcastically chortled at the word, as if it did not exist in the Goldstein vocabulary. “Girl, front and centre and stand tall!” she ordered, clicking her fingers as Julius magically removed the table from the centre of the sofas to accommodate her presence.

Asana gave Elias a worried look before shyly moving to the centre of the room and did as she was told. Klaus and Elias exchanged worried looks.

Forcing herself to present her best smile, she quickly felt intimidated by Mary-Alice’s superiority as she stood not disconnecting her blue eyes from Asana’s pink terrified eyes.

“Hmm?” Mary-Alice circled Asana, looking her up and down. “Not the most exquisite girl I’ve laid eyes upon… she’s quite a tiny being and her breasts… quite adolescent,” Mary-Alice tore her appearance apart. “Do you present yourself as a child to every person you meet?”

Mary-Alice’s voice was clear, loud and sharp. Oh, how this was embarrassing.

“Are you after money?” she glared only inches from Asana’s face with interrogation.

Asana felt like a baby mouse being plucked from the ground by the sharp talons of an eagle. Though, before she could answer, Mary-Alice shot a thousand more questions Asana’s way.

“Are you pregnant? Just what are your intentions with Elias? Are you seeking power through marriage into this family? Where do you come from? What are your magical abilities?” the questions were asked fiercely quick that Asana couldn’t process an answer.

Instead, her mouth flopped open and shut like a fish. Suddenly, Julius and Elaine erupted with laughter at the fish-like expression, “Her mouth looks like a trout trying to capture bait.”

Elias certainly was becoming irritated and stole a glance to his father to stop the torture. Asana could feel the tears welling in her eyes from the fear and humiliation as they Julius and Elaine erupted into hysterical laughter and Elias’s parents waited impatiently for answers.

“Speak girl! Are you an imbecile that you cannot talk?” Walter’s tough voice jolted the core of her body.

“I-I don’t want money…I just want to… make Elias h-h-happy the same way he makes…me…um…h-happy,” she swallowed hard in fear. “I l-love him… all of h-him…regardless of h-his money… um, I –” Asana still stuttering her words was stopped by Walter’s fingers rose in the air.

“Elias, is this a joke?” he asked. “You’ve brought home to us an unconfident country bumpkin.”

“She’s just nervous. Julius and Elaine are laughing at her and Mother and you are being quite rude,” he retorted back. “She’s sweet and kind, once she’s calmed down you’ll see.”

“How do you know she isn’t interested in you for just money and power?” Mary-Alice strictly asked the question, sending another jolt of pain through Asana’s body, frozen by the fear of his parents.

“She’s not with me because of money. In fact, she doesn’t see me for the name or family I am born of but rather my personality and qualities, even my flaws,” Elias defended her intentions.

“Well, why can’t she tell us that? Because, whether you like it or not, you do come from a prestigious family with a highly public reputation, and I must know if your pretty brunette here is simply a gold-digger or as genuine as you say,” Walter’s harsh tone welled another tearful emotion in Asana but she swallowed it back down.

“Don’t judge her too soon,” Elias met his father’s harsh tone. “We’ll be back down once the four of you learn some manners.”

Elias marched off with Asana in hand. Asana still couldn’t speak, convinced that his family did not like her. Downstairs, chatter and laughter erupted. Her name was mentioned, and they erupted laughing at her expressions. Finally, tears escaped the corner of her eyes, as Elias pushed open the door to his bedroom.

In her blurred vision, a king sized and ready-made bed, decorated in fluffy white blankets and yellow and grey pillows, with another grey blanket curled at the end of the bed in case the winter breeze became colder at night.

“Are you okay?” As Asana sat on the edge of his bed, Elias kneeled on the ground to see that a little bit of water had escaped her eyes and disturbed a little of her mascara.

“I’m sorry… I screwed up,” her soft quivering voice, tittering on the edge of crying, made a stone drop from his chest.

Softly, Elias pulled her in close. “Shh, you don’t need to apologise.”

Klaus knocked on the door to Elias roomed and quietly opened the door to find Elias comforting a crying Asana. “That didn’t go to well. Is she okay?”

“What do you think?” Elias snapped at the stupid question.

In that moment, a maid had come to the door. “Master and Lady are requesting Elias and the girl to join them for tea?”

“Come on, freshen up and we’ll try again, okay?” Elias gently dapped a tissue around her eyes to rid of the moisture. “I’ll be right there.”

Going back downstairs, the evidence of Asana’s tears were well hidden and she bowed once more to his parents.

“I see she has nice manners,” a compliment finally resounding from Walter’s lips. “But, you never finished answering out questions?” He gestured the two to sit on the sofa opposite them, on vacated by a standing Julius and Elaine, both in vision and leaning against the wall.

Swallowing down her emotions, Asana worked the courage to speak in confidence. “…Mr and Mrs Goldstein, I’d like to apologise for my awkward greeting as I walked in. Truly, I am honoured to be invited into your home and to spend Christmas with Elias and his family, it is a marvellous home,” her confidence made Elias smiled, he knew she could do it, and his parents, brother and sister-in-law, surprised by her sweet voice and exceptional manners.

“As par your questions… I have no desire for money and power, because I desire happiness and love. Elias provides that, and I hope I provide that for him. I am serious about your son, and one day I hope we will have a family, but that is an extremely long future away.”

“Yes, I am a country bumpkin. I grew up in the mountains in a village called Reitz, and it is not very big and all the people there are farmers and grocers. I worked as the town’s vet, healing animals with magic. But, I enrolled in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy to improve my skills, as I have no one to teach me magic as I am the only wizard in my village,” Asana smiled as she finished speaking.

“Do you have any siblings?” Julius asked from above.

“No, I’m an only child.”

Silence soon fell between the party. Elias's family seemingly uninterested in getting to know more about the girl he had brought home and it urged him to remove the tension, "Should I give you the grand tour?”

“That’d be great,” Asana smiled, more at the thought she was escaping the sharp glares of his family.

“Elias, dinner is almost ready,” his mother resounded.

“I’ll show her around quickly,” he grabbed her hand and guided her through the house, leaving his parents to watch them leave, rubbing their chins and cheeks.

“She’s not hopeless,” Klaus spoke up from the back of the room. “Her parents died as a child, and she has been supporting herself ever since. She had to learn to cook for herself or starve, and never had the lune to buy her own clothes, so she used her old dresses to make new clothes. She may be behind in her skills, but her talent is special.”

“Special, how?” Walter gazed curiously with the entire room listening to Klaus, not normally one to defend comment on the love affairs of his brothers.

“She can speak with animals and her magic works best on living things, even bringing inanimate objects to life,” he answered with a smirk. “She’s improving, now that she has guidance at the academy.”

The chefs chimed the bell for dinner, and Elias guided Asana to the family dining room. A long glass table, decorated with candles and below a crystal chandelier, the room sparkled like a jeweller’s shop, the polished glass and golden wood dancing with the light.

“Asana?” called Walter. “May I ask that you illuminate the candles, so to demonstrate your magic to us?”

Asana immediately flushed red and looked to Elias for help. He leaned to her and whispered in her ear “Concentrate and focus, the incantation is ‘candela lumen’, you can do this okay?” Elias squeezed her hand.

Drawing out her wand, she focused and concentrated on the candle’s wick igniting into a small flame. “Candela lumen!” she chanted and a dim-yellow shine emitted from her wand. The candles in front of her were on fire, but with a burst of white light, the candles sprouted legs and started running through the dining room, knocking over the dinner and food spilled onto everyone.

Elias put his hand to his head and shook his head, face burned bright red. Asana caught his reaction and felt her heart sinking. All eyes, glared at her, while Klaus used his magic to stop the candles. Soon, Walter, Mary-Alice, Julius and Elaine erupted into laughter once more, humiliating Asana more than before.

“That was horrible, hahahaha,” their laughing had a sinister twist in it, and Asana couldn’t help the tears building inside of her, her face beat red.

“I see why you chose her Elias… haha… her magic is useless, pathetic, and it makes yours feel validated… hahaha, hohoho,” Walter laughed hard.

Elias’s face was burning in embarrassment and anger, and his sharp violet eyes stared at Asana from the side. Her heart felt like it was shattering into pieces, knowing how mad he was. She swallowed harder and harder as she fought the tears, as the laughter continued and so did the harsh words. Unable to control her emotions, she excused herself and ran out of the room.

“Excuse me… I must leave,” Asana’s eyes filled with tears, and the bawled from her eyes as she ran from the room.

At her the sound of her tears, the room fell silent and Elias struggled to contain his anger at his family by biting his lips.

Walking over to a brown cabinet, where he had remembered the sweets Asana had baked for them all, he grabbed each bag.

“The one thing I ask of you all is to be kind to her. That was all I asked for, and the four of you laughing don’t know her like I do. She never grew up with luxury, with guidance from her parents, because they died when she was a child. She had to survive in this world on her own, and this is the first Christmas, since her parents died, she isn’t spending alone. She even purchased you all a gift with the little amount of lune she had left, she even handmade, pouring hours and hours of her time, into a gift for all of you, and this is how you treat her,” he threw a bag to each person.

“She is the sweetest girl you’ll ever meet, and…,” he struggled through his own tears. “You have no clue the loneliness she has felt all these years. She won’t admit it, but she was looking forward to spending a happy Christmas in the presence of company, and with me. You can call our relationship what you want, but we are serious, and I am seriously in love with her and her with me… So, thank you for being a rude and mean bunch of jerks.”

Elias left the room and headed to find Asana. The room was silent, and a rush of guilt overcame Julius and Elaine, and even Mary-Alice, and Klaus only removed himself to aid Elias in his search for Asana. “They do love each other, if you only could see the way they look at each other, you’d know.”

“She’s in your bedroom Master Elias,” a maid motioned to Elias as he roamed down the hallway.

From a distance, he could hear her softly crying, trying not to be heard by anyone. At the bottom of the stairs, his family had gathered wanting to apologise to Asana, only to hear her crying as Elias opened the door.

“Asana?” Elias softly poked his head through the door, trying hard not to tear up himself. “I am so sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m just a screw up, a bag of mistakes,” her crying hardened as Elias wrapped his arms around her. “I’m just going to go home and pretend none of this happened… I’m not good enough for you, and… and I don’t want to make this worse for you. This was a mistake.”

“S-Stop… please… stop,” Elias couldn’t stand her tears, and begun to shed tears, imparting the blame onto himself. “I love you Asana, and they can say whatever they want to you, but you shouldn’t have to leave because of them. I want to spend a nice Christmas with you, because you mean a lot to as much as they do. Please, don’t go.”

“How can I show my face after that disaster, Elias?” her tears kept crashing around Elias. “…I love you… but I don’t want to come between you and your family. I lost my parents when I was little and yours are down there and they love you.”

Pushing him off her and grabbing her luggage she was all prepared to go, but he grabbed her wrist. “Let me go,” her tears pierced more arrows through his heart.  
“No, I’m yours and you are mine. Asana, if I’m not allowed to be with you on the account of my parents, then I’ll shrivel and die as a lonely old man. Because if it’s not you, it’s no one. And, I know you love me, so please, don’t go, stay with me,” he pleaded as his own tears formed.

“…I love you too, Elias. And, I want to spend every moment by your side, but I don’t want to hold you back, or ruin your future, I just want you to be happy,” she turned in the doorway back to him, his family eating her baked cookies as they listened and were shocked at the deliciousness of her cooking.

“You are in my future, and I don’t care where I end up … so long as you are there by my side. In the end, you are more important to me than magic. I’d trade all of my power if it means I get to stay with you,” his eyes looked deep into hers, as he moved closer and closer. “Do you know what it felt like when I first met you?”

“What?” her soft voice mingled with his as he held her close.

“Like two worlds collided, and on that very first day our emblems reacted. I couldn’t explain why I was captivated by you, and jealous when every other guy spoke to you, but after nearly losing you in that tower and being unable to use my power to save you, I realised what was more important. Not perfection, not pride and not power, but you, and how I felt and how I still feel about you. You’re not just my girlfriend, you’re my best friend and someone who brings out the best in me when I need it most. When I doubt the abilities of my magic because I have become too caught up in earning my father’s respect, you are there to remind me that I can do it and I end up doing it in the end. Not to mention, you remind me to smile when I need it the most, even on my worst days you manage to make me smile. So, please, please don’t go… I love you, Asana and I want to see your smile this Christmas.” Elias looked her into her wet eyes, and drew out his wand.

“What are you doing with that?” Asana asked curiously.

“Watch… ‘Aperio Mistletoe’,” a green light emitted from his wand and on the arch above the doorway and mistletoe sprinkling snow appeared, bringing a cheerful smile back to Asana’s face. “Say, may I have a kiss this Christmas?”

“Hehe, sure,” he leaned closer and they closed their eyes.

He pressed his lips against hers, and in quite a long and passionate embrace, they had forgotten about the mishap downstairs and smiled into each other’s eyes. Watching and listening to the exchange, Elaine and Mary-Alice had started crying.

“Why are you crying?” Walter turned to the two girls.

“Because… that is the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard,” Elaine spoke first, with Mary-Alice nodding in agreement.

“We owe her an apology. She’s not the best at magic, but she’s a different kind of magic to him,” Julius motioned them all to go upstairs.

“We’ll go,” Walter and Mary-Alice darted up the stairs, to meet with the kissing couple. “Her, hem,” they interrupted the couple.

Asana quickly jumping around to be caught by Elias from behind and resting his head on between her shoulder and neck.

“Forgive us for eavesdropping on your conversation, but seems as though we were wrong about you Asana,” Walter’s tone was soothing as he stared into her eyes. “Yes, I can be harsh on Elias, but I love him as much as I love his brothers.”

Elias’s gaze stared up to his father’s, and he smiled.

“Yes, our apologies. We heard how you managed to raise yourself after your parents died and how sweet and kind you are through Klaus’s and Elias’s tales of you, but true love is unbreakable and we will not interfere with that,” Mary-Alice continued.

“So, please forgive us, and join us downstairs for dinner,” Walter and Mary-Alice’s tones were soothing and their eyes kind.

“I’m sorry for giving your candles legs,” Asana apologised sincerely on her mistake.

From the dining room, a loud scream was heard and that interrupted the apologises for now. A maid had sliced open her hand with the blade of a knife as she carved into the turkey on the table.

If there was one thing Asana had improved on it was her ability to now be able to heal human wounds, and this was one area the Goldsteins’ lacked greatly.

“Master and Lady, I have appeared to have sliced my hand carving the turkey,” she showed the blood as the entire family walked into the room.

“A little magic can heal that wound up, right Asana?” Elias nudged Asana to redeem herself.

“Um… sure,” Asana pulled out her wand, and asked the maid to hold out her injured hand.

Concentrating and focusing on mending the maid’s wound, Asana recited the incantation “Sanatio Aura!” a pale blue light emitted from the tip of her wand enveloping the maid.  
In an instant, the wound was healed without a scar to be seen. 

“Thank you so much Miss Asana,” the maid hugged her gracefully.

“Hehe, you’re welcome,” Asana flashed her gorgeous smile at the maid.

“See that smile, that’s why I fell in love with her. She’s tough and can bounce back from anything,” Elias whispered to his parents before approaching Asana, offering her a seat beside him.

“Let us feast,” Walter called.


End file.
